minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft.bat
I can tell you one thing, that I, did not follow, in my goal. Don't Trust the Internet. Not everything is true, unless there is proof. Now, lets go to the story, should we? One word: Minecraft. (Or three if you are particular..) It's a pretty good game. I mean, everyone has it. Except me. I sat into my chair and took a sip of my cup of coffee that tasted like chocolate. What I was going to do was pretty tiring, and very dangerous, without me knowing. I launched Google Chrome, and went to Google.com (Surprisingly) and typed in very slowly, "Minecraft". It returned several results. I clicked the first link, which was the official website. Something odd happened though. Chrome blocked the page and said that it was dangerous. I didn't put any thought and bypassed the message. It took me to a 404 error message, so I went back to the results from Google and clicked the second link, not realizing what it said. I think it might have said, something close to "Minecraft Free". Anyways, the website it took me to was very bland. I mean, really all it said was "MINCERAFT FREE!!!" and, some very tiny text down at the bottom of the page that was Japanese. 私は魂を持っていません。助ける。これは復讐の私の方法です。 I copied it as I translated it through Google Translate. Here's what it said. I have no soul. help. this is my way of revenge. I could tell it was poorly written, as there was no capital letters, and it's kind of confusing in a way. Why does this person have no soul? Is this website haunted or... possessed by something? Maybe it was just a joke. So I decided to ignore it and click the blue link that said, "DOWNLOAD NOW". It took a really, I mean, REALLY long time to download. I had no idea why, but it was a big file. Once it was done, I took a closer look at it. The file extention was .bat, but I always thought that the file was supposed to be .exe, not .bat... Well I ran the file and it went straight to the title screen. I noticed the horrid spelling mistakes, as the title was "MINCRAT 10.9" I didn't know what 10.9 was supposed to stand for, but as I looked at the title screen more, I realized that the background was plain brown. There was also only one button. And it said, "Singe Player". Didn't the creator see all the spelling mistakes by now? Anyways, I clicked that button and started the game. For a split second the screen flashed a message. I barely could make out what it was supposed to say. You LIkE tO PlaY GAmES, DON't YOu?? I instantly spawned into the quickly generated world. Odd enough, I found only one tree. And, it was poorly modeled. I chopped it down and got 9 pieces of wood. Enough for a small house, maybe.. It crashed during when I was building my very small home. Then all of the sudden, my computer turned off by itself. I restarted and found that, there was an error message, even though I didn't run any file yet. It said, HOw ABOut AnoTher ROuNd? Then Minecraft ran for 2 seconds before the whole screen went to a solid black. For the second time, I started up the computer. Something like a heavily distorted scream went into my ears, as I was wearing earphones at the time. There was no boot logo or anything, as it went straight to a very realistic picture of Steve, the player's default skin in Minecraft, drowning in a pool of what looked like... his own blood. It looked like it was actually taken in the game. A very low pitch laugh was in the background which repeated over, and over, again. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted to remove this. But, I couldn't do that since after a few seconds, it led to an error, which basically said that It couldn't start up anymore. So I had to take the second way out, which was shutting down the computer manually. I pressed and held the power button down, but even after a minute, It would not shut down. I couldn't get it checked, since I knew nobody that could fix it. So that night, I had to sleep with the evil laughing still going in the background. It gradually got louder, as each minute passed by. After a few minutes, It suddenly got very loud and distorted, and it started to scream now and then. I ended up crying myself to sleep. When I woke up, It finally stopped. I never got near my computer after that. Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas